


I've been watching you

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Kinks collaboration [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attention Kink, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sansa showers Jon with attention, poor baby needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Your hair is different,” Sansa said suddenly, making his eyes shoot up to hers again.“Um yeah, I got it cut yesterday. Nobody normally notices.”“I do,” she whispered, setting her mug down and sauntering towards him. Jon swallowed thickly, his breath escaping in fast pants as she stopped in front of him and reached out to run her hand over the sleeve of his jumper. “I notice everything about you Jon.”If it weren’t for the lust running through him, clouding his thoughts, he would have been embarrassed by the needy whimper that escaped him when she ran her fingers through his curls.A of the A-Z Writers Collaboration - Attention kink.





	I've been watching you

**Author's Note:**

> Well that didn't take long haha.  
> So, new A-Z challenge...except it is a collaboration this time with other writers. Hooray for the kinks! lol

She was watching him again. Her blue eyes roaming across his face with interest, making him squirm and duck his head down shyly.

Sansa Stark had always been pretty. Like a lot of those in his class, he had not been immune to her charms as a teenager. And he used to insist to Robb that they do their homework in his room, telling him it was quieter up there and easier to concentrate. It has nothing to do with the fact that Sansa would be milling about downstairs, singing softly with her long legs on display in her flowing dresses and floating skirts.

Jon had paid attention to Sansa plenty of times but he liked to think that he had never been as obvious as she was being now.

But one thing he knew was obvious was his reaction to her attentiveness.

It caused something to stir in his gut, an aching need to have her above him with her fingers and tongue lavishing him with attention.

He wondered if it was some sort of side effect of his less than loving upbringing. His mother had tried her best, but after his father had left she had retreated into herself. When she had died, Rhaegar had come to claim him but sometimes Jon felt that Rhaegar had only took him in because it was expected, not because he loved Jon.

“Your hair is different,” Sansa said suddenly, making his eyes shoot up to hers again.

“Um yeah, I got it cut yesterday. Nobody normally notices.”

“I do,” she whispered, setting her mug down and sauntering towards him. Jon swallowed thickly, his breath escaping in fast pants as she stopped in front of him and reached out to run her hand over the sleeve of his jumper. “I notice everything about you Jon.”

If it weren’t for the lust running through him, clouding his thoughts, he would have been embarrassed by the needy whimper that escaped him when she ran her fingers through his curls.

"Arya is out of the flat this weekend," she purred in his ear. "Staying at Gendry's. Perhaps you would like to keep me company instead?"

"Okay," he blurted before he could stop himself, heat flooding his cheeks when she smirked.

"Robb," she called up the stairs as she wandered down the hallway. "I'm away now. Thanks for letting me borrow that cable. And for the tea!"

Robb made a response although Jon barely paid it any mind as he watched Sansa leave the flat with another flirty wink directed over her shoulder at him.

***

If someone had told him even a week ago that he would be here, sitting shirtless on Sansa Stark's bed with her on his lap, kissing him as though her life depended on it, he would have laughed.

And then he would have probably ran to his bedroom or bathroom to jack off at the mere thought of her being remotely interested in him.

But judging by the way her tongue curled around his own, stroking firmly and her fingers grasping his hair so tightly it caused him to whimper, he figured that she definitely was interested in him. 

He gave a harsh exhale as she moved back, his eyes fluttering shut as her hands cupped his cheeks. Her thumb stroked the skin tenderly and he gave a pleased moan at the touch. And then he felt her lips, pressing gently at the scar on his right temple, then down to kiss his closed eyelids before she nudged his nose with her own.

"Open your eyes Jon," she commanded softly, grinning at him when he obeyed. "You have gorgeous eyes."

His cheeks heated at the compliment and it took all his strength not to duck his eyes down in embarrassment. Sansa's grin widened as he kept his gaze on her face. Then she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his temple and murmuring "good boy" against his skin. A choked whimper escaped him at the words, his wide eyes finding hers as they sparkled with triumph.

She pushed him back until he was lying against the covers. Her hands roamed his chest sliding slowly against the muscles beneath. Jon squirmed under her roaming touch and his breath hitched as she moved once again, her mouth pressing firm kisses from one side of his chest to the other.

"Mmm," she murmured, her breath ghosting across his nipple and making him shiver. "I've always liked how strong you looked." She paused, her lips hovering over his nipple and she gave him a grin. "And you're just as strong as you look."

"I started going to the gym last year," he replied, gasping as her tongue licked against his nipple, teasing it into hardness.

"I noticed," she retorted, giving him another cheeky smile before kissing her way to the other side. 

"Ah!" Jon moaned as her teeth scraped his hardened flesh, his head tilting back against the bed as his body arched up, seeking more of her touch. 

She hummed against his skin and he could feel her smile on him. Panting, he lifted his head slightly, watching with flushed cheeks as she ran her tongue across his chest once more. Her eyes flickered up to his again and she held his gaze as she slowly trailed a path down his towards his belly button. The muscles twitched as she licked around it, another desperate whimper escaping him. Feeling overwhelmed from her attention, he flopped back on the bed, blinking repeatedly up at the ceiling in a daze of pleasure.

No woman had ever spent this long mapping his body. He had never been short of female attention really but, compared to Robb or Theon, he never thought he was anything particularly special. Robb had the charm and Theon had the confidence to go with their good looks. Jon had only ever had self-doubt and excruciating shyness.

But Sansa. Sansa was spending moments at a time on each new part she explored. Her hands stroked his side as she ran her tongue across his stomach, her lips puckering with another kiss below his belly button this time. 

"Oh god, oh god," he mumbled as her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans. He felt her smirk once more before she lifted her face up to look at him once more.

"I wonder," she purred. "Can you handle my attention here?"

Jon shook his head, his denial blurting out with a harsh exhale. He felt so close to finishing already and the mere thought of her touching his cock was making his teeth bite hard into his lip. She chuckled at his response as she knelt before him, her hands tugging on the legs of his jeans until the material fell away, leaving him in his boxers.

Her hands slid up his legs slowly, tracing the muscles in his calves and thighs before she gently nudged them apart, settling between them and, with a wicked grin she pressed a kiss to his clothed erection. Jon's fingers curled into the sheets as his hips bucked up towards her teasing lips. He felt her fingers grasp the waistband of his boxers and then she pulled them away, his cock bobbing slightly as it was freed.

"Nrrrgh!" he groaned, eyes falling shut as her fingers slowly stroked the shape of him.

He jerked as her other hand reached up to cup his cheek and he opened his eyes to see her leaning over him with a smile, soft and sweet as she admired him. The soft pad of her thumb traced across his lips as her fingers of her other hand encircled his cock. Jon's breath hitched, heat flooding his cheeks from the attention she was bestowing upon him, something he was entirely unused to.

"You're very handsome," she commented after a moment, the hand at his face falling away to grasp the covers so she could steady herself as her hand began to stroke him. Jon could only whimper in response, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips as he panted helplessly against her ministrations.

And then, he clenched his eyes shut as her own twinkled with mirth and her head moved down. He knew what she was about to do, his stomach twitching with anticipation before his cock was suddenly engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth. His head turned into the sheets as he tried to control himself against the overwhelming sensation and the overpowering fact that Sansa Stark was sucking his cock just like he had fantasized her doing for the past couple of years.

She pulled off of him slightly to run her tongue along the length of him in slow, teasing strokes that left him gasping and trembling. And then she closed her lips around the head once more, her hand curling around the base and stroking what she couldn't take as she slowly descended, taking more of him into her mouth.

Jon groaned, hips starting to gently rock up to seek the teasing warmth of her mouth. He expected her to speed up or to stroke him faster, used to hie partners just wanting to get this over with or to get him hard enough to proceed to sex. But, like the rest of his body, Sansa seemed to take her time with his cock as well. She traced the shape with her tongue and her fingers, learning exactly what pace and intensity sent him into a gasping, quivering mess and smiling victoriously every time she received such a reaction. Jon had never had someone so interested in him, willing to learn all his sweet spots so thoroughly. 

"Sansa," he whined as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. She hummed in response and Jon cursed at the sudden pleasure. Licking his lips, he gathered his wits to continue. "Please!" he moaned. "Not...I want to...fuck you nrrrgh!"

She pulled off of him and for a second he regretted every saying anything. But then his eyes followed her hand as she reached over and opened the top drawer of her side table, her fingers clutching a condom when they returned. She smirked at him, leaning back to tug her dress over her head and Jon choked at the fact she was naked beneath. His eyes roamed across her body and he unconsciously licked his lips as his gaze settled on her cunt, the wetness clinging to her lips and curls. He frowned as she tore the condom packet open and rolled it down his length.

"But..you..." he started before she placed a finger to his lips. She grasped his other hand, guiding it down until his fingers rest against his damp curls.

"I'm soaking from just touching you," she murmured against his cheek, her own nuzzling against his beard as she grasped him. "And from sucking your cock."

"Fuck!" he gasped as she moved suddenly and descended on him. His hands flew out to grasp her hips as he bit into his bottom lip.

Her fingers stroked across his chest and along his arms as she gently rocked above him. Jon tried to keep his eyes open, tried to keep his gaze on her own as she watched his face intently. But the sensations were too much, the attention causing heat to pool in his stomach and he clenched his eyes shut, burying his face against the sheets as he tried to hold on.

Moans echoed around them, the sound of her arousal with every rock of her hips made Jon whimper as he felt his muscles beginning to clench with his oncoming release. His eyes opened halfway as her fingers grasped his hair, the other hand gripping his shoulder as she increased her speed. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dark and wanting as she moved desperately above him, chasing her own release. He groaned as she fluttered around him, the heat of her gaze on his face as she watched his reaction made him choke and tremble until he felt the pleasure pulled from him.

He gripped her hips tight, a harsh shout bursting past his lips as he tensed and spilled, his hands pulling her flush against him. She moaned as he pulsed inside her and her fingers reached down to rub at her clit in frantic circles until she fell into her own shuddering climax.

For a moment, they lay in a messy, panting heap, her breath ghosting his neck as his arms idly stroked her back. He groaned as she moved away and smiled down at him. His cheeks flushed at the way her eyes sparkled with triumph as her fingers slowly traced the shape of his right nipple. He licked his lips nervously again, already feeling arousal once more building in his belly.

"Jon Snow," she teased. "I think you like being centre of attention after all."

"Only if its your attention," he replied huskily.


End file.
